Tad and Chad
"Co-president Chad, do you hear some non-student body president talking?" : — Tad : "No, I don't Co-president Tad, but I do know this: Student body presidents get first in line privileges." : — Chad : "Oh yeah? What about me? The common student? What do I get?" : — Timmy Turner, seconds before a Bouncer throws him in the trash. 'Tad and Chad '''are the two popular boys at Dimmsdale Elementary School, who dislike unpopular kids, and are oftentimes seen publicly ridiculing them in front of other classmates. Characters Tad and Chad are often seen hanging with other rich and popular students, Trixie Tang and Veronica and encouraging others to scorn Timmy and the other unpopular students. Because Tad and Chad are mostly referred together instead of individually, there are so far only three episodes where it's possible to tell which one is Chad and which one is Tad. Description Tad has blond hair and wears a purple shirt and sunglasses. He and Chad's attire is considered stylish, and Timmy wore a similar get up when he wished for popular clothes in "A Wish Too Far". It should also be noted that the popular kids' Bouncer wears similar clothing, and all three all wear their sunglasses all the time (even indoors). It is unknown whether or not the two boys and the Bouncer are related in any way. Tad speaks in a very pretentious manner much like Remy Buxaplenty. Chad has dark hair and is of African-American descent. He wears a purple shirt and sunglasses. He and Tad's attire is considered stylish, and Timmy wore a similar get up when he wished for popular clothes in "A Wish Too Far". It should also be noted that the popular kids' Bouncer wears similar clothing, and all three all wear their sunglasses all the time (even indoors). It is unknown whether or not the two boys and the Bouncer are related in any way. Chad speaks in a very pretentious manner much like Remy Buxaplenty. Both boys are taller than Timmy and his friends. Chad and Tad were introduced in the episode, "A Wish Too Far!". They are seen sitting together on the bus, greeting Trixie Tang as she strolls to her bus seat. She returns their greeting, causing Chad and Tad to sigh in admiration. They sit together along with Trixie and Veronica at the popular kid's lunch table, and glare at Timmy Turner when he tries to be polite to Trixie. After Timmy wishes himself popular clothes, he befriends the popular kids and is accepted into their group, although Chad and Tad do not seem entirely won over by him until he invites them to a party at his "mansion". At the party, Timmy relents on his shallow ways, and cancels the party when his classmates show up, telling them that he regrets having friends that only want him for his stuff. Chad and Tad are not impressed, and promptly ditch Timmy and his old friends for a party on Chad's yacht. In the episode, "Hail To The Chief", Chad and Tad are the student body co-Presidents. They abuse their powers, which lead to the kids voting for Timmy instead, but when Timmy did not like the attention the position brought he resigned from office and Chad and Tad were re-elected in his place. In sports, they go out their way to pick Timmy last. They tend to buy expensive gadgets, such as jet packs to get away from Mr. Crocker on March 15, ''Segways to help them move around when they became obese when Timmy wished for desserts all the time everyone ate. and expensive Halloween costumes that transform into a planet-destroying robot on behalf of one of Timmy's wishes.